Weiß Poetry
by Soleil1
Summary: I got extremely bored and decided to stick all of my Weiß poetry in one spot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. If I did, the show would need a lot more censorship.  
  
  
  
FEEDBACK: It would be much appreciated. Please leave feedback if you liked what you read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Omi  
  
  
  
broken child  
  
  
  
broken child, come out to play  
  
the day is fine, the weather fair  
  
won't you stir from where you sit  
  
alone upon the shadowed stair?  
  
  
  
broken child you've always been  
  
alone, adrift, bereft of care  
  
struck down too many million times  
  
but no one told you life was fair  
  
  
  
broken child you've seen too much  
  
you're spiraling down this twisted stair  
  
don't let the light die in your eyes  
  
such gentleness as yours is rare  
  
  
  
broken child, come out to play  
  
the day is fine, the weather fair  
  
won't you stir from where you sit  
  
alone upon the shadowed stair?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Aya  
  
  
  
Little Sister  
  
  
  
There's a ghost that lives inside of my head  
  
She walks through my unquiet dreams  
  
A delicate child, she unravels my world  
  
And I come apart at the seams  
  
  
  
Sleeping beauty has been here again and then gone  
  
She visits when I am asleep  
  
She knows about all of the things I've done wrong  
  
She knows all the secrets I keep  
  
  
  
Innocent eyes have closed to the dark  
  
Caught in a frozen-life scene  
  
The skin is still smooth and without age's mark  
  
Little girl lost in a dream  
  
  
  
Oh where has my little lost sister gone to?  
  
Where in the dark can she be?  
  
Flown far away from this cold ugly world  
  
She's gone somewhere I'll never see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 ~ Farfarello  
  
  
  
The Beast  
  
The blood on my hands has painted the walls  
  
I can't think to stand  
  
I'm ready to fall  
  
Watch me go down  
  
My beautiful friend  
  
I once heard you say you'd be here till the end  
  
So watch while I spin in this crystal-glass world  
  
Silk smile over blade  
  
Sharp edge under pearl  
  
Dancing in shadows  
  
Drinking in light  
  
I can't hold it all  
  
I'm still losing my sight  
  
I'm stumbling blind through the darkness that's here  
  
Won't you give me your hand?  
  
Won't you say that you're near?  
  
I'm dying alone in this place that we've wrought  
  
My traitorous mind  
  
My bleeding wound thoughts  
  
Open me up and tear me apart  
  
I'll take all you give  
  
Mine's a ravenous heart  
  
I'll start this myself  
  
You left me here cold  
  
I'll make my own warmth by burning my soul  
  
If I shutter my eyes to the darkening black  
  
I'll pretend you're still here  
  
That you've taken me back  
  
So one of my eyes  
  
Will always stay closed  
  
In honor of you, my wolf in sheep's clothes  
  
But the other stays open  
  
And never forgets  
  
The blood on the floor, the scream on my lips  
  
The time that you left me  
  
Hate seeds in my heart  
  
When I finally fell to my intended part  
  
White light off thin silver  
  
Red torture on skin  
  
Constant reminder of God's children's sins  
  
I won't let you forget me  
  
I'll live for your crimes  
  
Black-winged angel  
  
Frozen in time  
  
I'll be the great Beast  
  
From Earth and from Sea  
  
When you turn seeking help, you'll be looking at me  
  
Every path that you take  
  
Driven down in the mud  
  
I'll crush your white warriors  
  
I'll spill their pure blood  
  
The pain that you feel will echo my own  
  
It will freeze your frail heart  
  
Seep into your bones  
  
And when I am done  
  
When you've fallen, dethroned  
  
I'll laugh when I leave you in Hell, all alone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lullaby  
  
  
  
Hold me down and sing me to sleep  
  
Bloody black asp, to the cradle you creep  
  
  
  
Sing me some lies; make them pretty and bright  
  
Put out the sun, swallow the light  
  
  
  
Taste the red life, copper and sweet  
  
Stop the warm breath, halt the deceit  
  
  
  
Give me your hand, let me close your tired eyes  
  
Pretend you don't see, that you can't feel the lies  
  
  
  
Stopper your ears so you can't hear the screams  
  
Sleep little baby, hide from your dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Schuldich  
  
  
  
Morphine  
  
  
  
If you can't say anything nice  
  
Then simply say nothing at all  
  
But I know that you'd never think twice  
  
To dream murder within the skull's walls  
  
  
  
Tumbling words and images flash  
  
Into my head, seeping in through the cracks  
  
Scraping along inside of my brain  
  
I'll smile a bit wider, you won't see the pain  
  
  
  
So know when you look at this mocking white smile  
  
It's hiding the scream, smooth façade, swift beguile  
  
And know that whenever you spit words at me  
  
I never stopped hearing, I hold your mind's key  
  
  
  
No matter the number of doors that I shut  
  
This world's words trickle in through this never-healed cut  
  
Yet I dance like a flame, laughing devil, sharp smile  
  
I spin through this life like a drug-dizzied child  
  
  
  
So sharp that I'm cut, so bright that I've burnt  
  
To feel is to suffer, so what have I learnt?  
  
To make my own morphine, I don't feel at all  
  
To smile sharp, to dance fast, too fast to fall  
  
  
  
Show the world the razor blades, dance in all the ashes  
  
The whip will sing and split the air but I won't feel the lashes  
  
I'll sing my lies through smiling lips, for my ears as much as yours  
  
I'll cage the screaming sickness that's seeping out my pores  
  
  
  
You tell me I'm so heartless, laughing louder than the sound of screams  
  
But in dead of night, when I'm asleep, they'll echo, shrieking, in my dreams 


End file.
